


Apartment Romance

by Delta140



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta140/pseuds/Delta140
Summary: Angel is sick of her neighbour's constant Rock music so after a particularly bad day she decides she won't have it anymore and does something about it, little did she know that her neighbour would be an attractive redhead.





	Apartment Romance

Angel closed the door to her small flat behind her, trying it to make sure it auto locked, she sighed contently, letting the day’s problems be pushed to the back of her mind, feeling a graceful peace engulf her, finally a respite from everything. It was one of _those_ days, where everything that could go wrong just decided that this was the day when it should, the morning traffic was longer than time itself, meaning she was late to work, so she was docked an hour’s pay, the annoying co-worker that occupied the cubicle next to hers was especially bad today, she was still fishing out bits of crumpled up paper from her hair and on the way home she was stopped for god knows what and given a fine for basically what she had earned that day. It really wasn’t her day and she just wanted nothing more than to slump in front of her custom-made computer and do something to take her mind off things, maybe pick up a freelance coding job.

 

So that’s just what she did, changing into a turtleneck jumper with a plain white t-shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue jeans, she fell back into the black, fake leather gaming chair that sat in front of simple wooden desk that held a water-cooled, sleek, back metal panelled computer with a small metal angel wing acting as a logo, it was a masterpiece to men and women alike, a machine that could surpass any in its specifications and Angel had full reign over it.

 

She pulled the chair forward, about to open up her latest project when deafening death metal blasted through the walls. Angel sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand and clenching her fist with the other, this hadn’t been the first time her neighbour had done this, they would do this constantly, playing that godawful music or if it wasn’t that it was like there was a darn construction site just through the wall, usually she’d tolerate it but after the day she’s had she didn’t think it was too much to ask for some peace and quiet.

 

Angel got up, moving to the door, with shaky hands she pulled it open, she’d never squared up to anyone, it was invigorating but it was hard to discern that from the overwhelming fear she felt as she traversed the few feet to the identical door. Her fist was about an inch from the wood when she took a few slow breathes, readying herself, before knocking loudly, hoping she sounded angry enough to get her point across, she hated being like this, reminded her of her father, someone who she wanted to forget after he was put six feet under, one less asshole in the world.

 

After her knuckles went raw did she hear the lock finally klick and the metal music stop. She quickly thought of something to say when the door swung open, greeting Angel with a gust of cold air and revealing a redhead with black oil stains over her forehead and multiple layers of clothing covering her body, from behind the other woman, Angel could see scrap metal, wires and a mass of tools. There was a pile of letters on a table, all stamped with ‘final notice.’ But the main feature that caught her eye was how adorable the redhead was, with those large green eyes and that beautiful smile.

 

 _Wait, no, darn it Angel! Remember why you came here._ She cleared her throat, looking down to meet the inquisitive gaze of the stranger, “would you like to go to dinner?” _close enough_ _._

 

The other hummed thoughtfully, before finally speaking with a teasing tone, “I don’t even know your name and you’re already asking me out?”

 

Angel mentally cursed herself for her social awkwardness, so clearing her throat she tried again, “I’m Angel, would you like to go to dinner?”

 

“Gaige,” Gaige replied merrily, beaming smile on her face, “and kind offer, but I can’t.” at this point the redhead’s stomach growled in defiance of her words.

 

“sounds like you could.” Angel smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“well, you know what, fuck it, sure.” a small moment of silence passed before Gaige chirped up again, “we aren’t going into town are we?”

 

“we don’t have to, I live just over there,” she gestured in a direction, “why do you ask?”

 

“I just want to stay in the building,” Gaige admitted with a dismissive shrug, “I like it here.”

 

“I can understand,” Angel nodded slowly, “but if we stay in the building you realise that you’re getting reheated leftovers, right?”

 

Gaige put her right hand on her heart and raised her left, which caught the low light of the hall, “I, Gaige, will not complain about my meal tonight and I realise that it will be what you had yesterday.” Her eyebrows quirked up before she burst into a fit of laugher, with a few snorts in between,

 

Angel smiled, of course she found the snorts adorable, “so, should we head over now?”

 

“do you have internal heating?”

 

“yes.”

 

“then give me a second to get changed, you can come in if you like,” with that she scampered off to some other part of the apartment.

 

Angel stepped into, what she assumed to be the living room but every surface was covered with some form of mechanical device or parts for god knows what. The thick stench of steel and red diesel hung in the air. A few minutes later and Gaige came out of what could be a bedroom, her face was clean and she wore an unzipped hoodie, revealing the white t-shirt with a large ‘A’ in a circle and some skinny jeans, the left sleeve of the hoodie was rolled up, showing off the cybernetic limb that replaced the redhead’s left arm.

 

“you ready?” Angel asked, a small smile on her face.

 

“yeah, let’s go.” Gaige offered her hand to the siren, who took it, after a moment of hesitation, they headed for Angel’s apartment as they spoke, “I hear this place that we’re going to has a lot of great reviews, the owner is especially attractive, even more than Moxxi’s down the block.”

 

“isn’t that a strip club?” Angel asked, gaze drifting to meet the redhead’s.

 

Gaige felt a heat spread to her cheeks, “yes,” she mumbled quietly, “I didn’t think you’d know that.”

 

“it doesn’t really hide it.” Angel smirked mischievously, rubbing her thumb over the back of the mechanic’s hand.

 

“Angel.” Gaige’s face was almost as red as her hair, “can we change the subject?”

 

“it doesn’t matter, we’re here anyway” the siren opened the door and ushered the other woman in, who was surprised when the room was a comforting warmth, “Gaige, the dining room is just through there,” she pointed to an archway in one of the walls, “I’ll be in in a second,” the mechanic nodded, following where Angel gestured and sitting in one of the chairs. It was nicely decorated, the entire house was, it actually made Gaige self-conscious over how scarce her apartment was but by the looks of it Angel actually had disposable income, she did not.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Angel entered the room and sat opposite her, putting a plate of something that wasn’t week old pizza in front of her, it was some korma dish, probably homemade, the redhead felt uncomfortable, like her very presence was dirtying the room, so she was thankful when Angel broke the silence “so, what do you like to do?”

 

Gaige hummed thoughtfully, “mechanics. making stuff, breaking stuff, that sorta thing.” She leaned back in her chair before thinking it to be a bad idea, “what about you?”

 

“oh, computers, you know, coding and the like,” Angel replied, picking up on the small signs Gaige thought were unnoticeable, “hey, am going to get something to drink, you want anything?” Gaige said no, prodding the meat on her plate with her fork. Angel nodded, hastily walking to the kitchen while she formed a half-baked idea to try and relax her companion. It was stupid, brash and obscene, just the type of idea she needed.

 

Gaige was tempted to just pack it in and leave, she never left her apartment anyway so she didn’t have to worry about accidently running into Angel in the halls. However, her mind seemed to stop when Angel strolled into the dining room, minus her turtleneck and t-shirt, the only thing keeping her dignity was the white bra that was still clad around her, Gaige swallowed at the sight, having to make sure her jaw didn’t drop as she took in the sight in front of her.

 

Angel smiled even when a creeping heat travelled up to her cheeks, no one but herself had ever seen her like this and to be honest she didn’t expect the first person to do so would be a stranger she barely knew anything about, but if it made Gaige think that this was an informal gathering then she supposed it was for the best.

 

Gaige flapped her mouth open and close for a while before gaining the courage to speak, “Angel, I think you, uh, left something in the kitchen.

 

“what would that be?” Angel asked, stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork and popping it in her mouth.

 

Gaige was about to gesture to her torso, when she decided to keep it dinner and a show, “you know what, nothing, you’re golden,” she answered with a smirk and a chuckle, tucking into the meal in front of her and yeah, she could focus on how she was probably holding the fork wrong way or the fact that the turtleneck Angel had discarded probably cost more than her entire outfit, alternatively she could concentrate on how smooth Angel’s pale skin looked and just how damn pretty she was, she chose the latter, trying to memorize the fittingly angelic features of the other woman throughout the course of the meal.

 

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, Gaige immediately felt more comfortable when she wasn’t the one who looked the most unkempt in the room. Afterwards Angel walked Gaige to the door, assuming she didn’t need to go the extra couple feet to make sure Gaige got home safe.

 

“thanks for tonight, Angel.” Gaige smiled, standing at the open door of Angel’s apartment.

 

“no problem,” Angel replied, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles over the back of Gaige’s hand, “should we do this again sometime?”

 

“damn straight!” Gaige laughed gleefully, not a thing ‘straight’ between them, “I would give my phone number but, I live just over there so I think we’ll be fine.” a small pause set in, “so, are you gonna give me a goodnight kiss?”

 

“of course, m’lady,” Angel replied, a small smile forming on her features, before she leant down and pressed an extended kiss to the redhead’s lips, their noses bumping before they got it right, the kiss itself was divine, Angel had lived in isolation for most of her life so this was her first kiss and it lived up to everything she thought it would, the mechanic pulled away after a few wonderous moments, sadly ending it, but she said goodbye once again and left, trying to not look like a giddy child as she somewhat leisurely strolled down the hall.

 

Angel closed the door and felt a content sigh escape from between her lips, leaning against the wooden surface, before looking down herself, remembering what happened at the beginning of the night, but just as she was about to go to the kitchen the door knocked. looking through the peephole revealed the face of Gaige, features contorted into worry, she undid the locks and opened the door, asking what’s wrong.

 

“I’ve been evicted,” she said quietly, hands fiddling with themselves, “It said that I’ve failed to make my payments for too long.” Gaige wiped a tear from her eye, sniffling a bit, “just thought you’d like to know.” She concluded, giving a piece of paper with a hastily written phone number before moving back down the hall when a delicate hand stopped her.

 

“stay with me,” Angel blurted out, barely believing she actually said those words, “I have the space.”

 

Gaige’s eyebrow quirked up, a small smile forming on her face, “do you mean it? So, like you have two beds and all?”

 

Angel’s hand dropped from her girlfriend’s shoulder, she didn’t have two beds, _however…_ “I can sleep on the couch until I can get another bed for you, is that ok?”

 

“Angel, it’s more than ‘ok’ you’re my fucking saviour,” her usual in-your-face attitude retuned, “I’ll get my stuff!” she ran down the hall with Angel in tow, who had quickly pulled on hoddie, seeing if she can help carry the boxes.

 

“need any help?” Angel asked softly, looking at the mass of boxes, most of them probably filled with the metal she saw earlier.

 

“yeah, see if you can lift those,” she gestured to a stack of three boxes before picking up her own and walking down the hall.

 

Angel readied her hands in the little slots and, with considerable effort, she picked them up, following Gaige down the hall, “jeez, what do you have in these?”

 

Gaige glanced at the wooden surface, reading some black bold text that was printed on the side, “lead shielding,” she replied with a smirk.

 

After a strenuous hour, Angel’s living room was beginning to look more like an IKEA than someone’s home but at least Gaige was happy and that’s what mattered to her, speaking of which Angel glanced over to where Gaige stood beside her before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, “I hope you like it here.”

 

“if you’re here of course I will.” Gaige leant up and kissed Angel’s jaw, before resting her head on Angel’s shoulder.

 

“and I will be wearing clothes, whether you feel uncomfortable or not.” Angel smirked, relishing the short laugh Gaige did.

 

“I might not like it here as much as I thought I would then.” she admitted jokingly before yawning, rubbing an eye with her free hand, she glanced to a clock that hung on the wall, _23:36,_ it was no wonder she felt as tired as she did.

 

Angel only noticed the adorable yawn, _everything Gaige did was so darn cute!_ Angel smiled at that thought before pointing Gaige to the bedroom for some much-needed rest, “just through there.” She insisted, pointing to a closed door.

 

“would you come with me?” Gaige asked, lazily gazing up to her companion’s face, “that, what I’m going to assume, double bed to myself would be awful lonely.”

 

Angel rolled her eyes, a small smile forming despite, “this is going to work, I can already see it.”

 

“me too”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually happy on how this turned out.


End file.
